


The Party

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Mary watched the way John's tanned body shifted around the bathroom, grabbing the shaving foam and the razors from the higher cupboard, well out of Dean's way. Mary watched John shaving away his beard for the event tonight, his suit was hung on the bedroom door with Mary's red dress. Dean was downstairs with the baby sitter, eating his dinner of chicken nuggets, chips and spaghettios. It was the first time since Dean's birth, three years ago, that Mary and John were going out. They just hoped he'd be good for the sitter they hired. 

 

After John had finished shaving and had showered, the went back into their bedroom and grinned when he saw Mary laid on the bed, still nude from her bath almost an hour ago. She was laid on her front, reading a magazine. John smirked and squeezed her ass as he walked around the bed to his side, reaching for some boxer shorts. Mary yelped and smirked, hitting him with the magazine. John chuckled and kissed her, pulling his boxers on. Mary rolled her eyes and turned the page, continuing to read.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Mary climbed off the bed and grabbed her underwear and strapless bra, sliding them on before moving to her mirror, sitting on the chair and starting to do her make up. As she was applying some lipstick, red to match her dress, she looked in the reflection and saw John watching her. Mary winked at him and continued to apply some make up.

 

When she'd finished, she reached up and grabbed her dress. She turned to John.

"Hold this so I can step into it" She smiled. John rolled his eyes and held the dress, allowing her to lean against him as she dropped down into the dress, in a way that wouldn't get make up on the dress. John smiled and kissed her neck, before moving back to his side of the bed as Mary started to style her hair. While Mary was doing her hair, John opened a small box with a diamond necklace. Mary had shown interest in it months ago, but she thought that they couldn't afford it. John stood up and tied his tie, before moving to stand behind Mary and clasping the necklace around her neck, kissing the spot just above the clasp. Mary looked down and smiled widely. 

"John?" She whispered.

"Did you buy this?" She smiled widely. 

"Yep" he smirked and popped the p. Mary turned around and kissed him deeply. Soon after, they walked down the stairs together. Dean was eating some ice cream and playing with their dog, while the sitter was keeping an eye on him. John grabbed his wallet and handed her $40.

"Order yourself some pizza and anything Dean wants, keep the change" John smiled. Dean ran over to him and hugged his legs. John lifted Dean high and smiled.

"I have to go little man, I'll be back soon though. I promise" John said, kissing Dean's cheek. Dean pouted but nodded. 

 

Soon after, Mary and John were driving down the highway. It was one of John's work parties, and it was miles away from anywhere. Not that they minded though, through all the back roads they got some time together what they rarely had anymore since the birth of Dean three years ago.

 

Mary was trailing her hand up John's thigh and had cupped him through the crotch of his slacks when he slowly unzipped them, not making too much movement. Mary smirked and leant down, taking him into her mouth, gripping his hand and pushing it under her dress. John grinned when he found that she'd taken her underwear off at some point between them leaving the bedroom and now. He grinned and pushed his fingers against her slit, rubbing circles on her clit with his thumb. 

 

Mary threw her back and rocked against his hand, moaning loudly. John chuckled and fingered her open as he drove down the back roads. Mary groaned and climbed into his lap when they were close to the party. She seated herself over him, moaning at the fullness. John groaned and struggled to keep his eyes on the road as Mary rode him. He came with a quiet moan, barely taking his eyes from the road. Mary grinned and came with a loud moan and a roll of her hips. A few moments later she pulled away, sitting back on her seat with a grin. John groaned and tucked himself back into his boxer shorts, pulling up at the building a moment later. He leant across and kissed Mary, tugging the band from her hair as he did. What was a pony tail fell around Mary's shoulders, John's fingers flowing through it quickly. He moaned softly as Mary rested her hand on his chest, deepening the kiss. John shifted in the seat and moaned as they pulled away. Be zipped his trousers back up before climbing out of the car and taking Mary's arm in his own as they walked in. The place was posh, one of the most posh places they'd been too. They walked in, where a number of John's friends greeted them both. 

 

The night passed quickly, the pair didn't drink too much, but just enough for a good time while still being legal to drive home. Towards the end of the night, Mary was over at the bar while John was talking to one of the new guys.

"Hey J, who's the chick in the red dress? She's so fuckin hot, she can't be married to anyone here" the guy said. John smirked to himself as Mary walked back over and kissed him.

"The sitter text me, Dean's getting a fever again...we should head back soon" she said. John nodded.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired now anyway. Want anything else to drink or eat?" He asked, watching as Mary stood up. She shook her head.

"No thank you sweetie, I'm going to go get my coat though" she smiled before walking away.

"The chick in the red dress, she's my wife" John smirked to the new guy before walking away, pulling the car key out of his pocket as he met Mary by the door. 

 

A few weeks later, while Dean was at school and Mary was at home because she felt ill, John got a call from her.

"Johnnie...I think you should come home" Mary said softly. She was holding a number of pregnancy tests, all of which said she was pregnant. 

"Why? Are you okay? Is Dean okay?" John asked, concerned.

"I'm alright...I just have something to show you and it can't wait" she said softly. John slid out from beneath the car he was under, grabbed his car keys and left the factory. He'd told his boss that while Mary had been ill, he'd leave at random moments and this was another. 

 

When he returned home, he found Mary nowhere to be found downstairs, and went up to their bedroom, where he found her. She was holding up some of Dean's baby clothes.

"Hey babe" he smiled and kissed her. Mary smiled softly.

"I've got great news" she smiled. John raised an eyebrow.

"Go look on the counter in the bathroom" Mary grinned. John did as she said and ran in a few moments later.

"Are you serious?" He asked, a wide smile forming on his face. Mary rubbed her belly and nodded. 

"We're having another baby" she smiled

 


End file.
